


Bliss

by vlo9089



Series: Don't Give Up Something That Was Taken From Me [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Protective Lance (Voltron), Sorry Keith, Voltron, angry lance, established klance, im sorry, kangst, keith's a vampire, klance, klangst, lance gets hurt, scared keith, this is established in the first installment of the series, this was suppose to be fluff and didn't end that way, vampire!keith, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlo9089/pseuds/vlo9089
Summary: Keith makes huge mistakes with his awful communication skills and almost ruins his relationship.Lance's POV though.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> YO, it's been a little while. Whoops. This just some angst that basically wrote itself at 4 a.m. a couple weeks ago. If you're new to this series I would recommend reading the first installment it explains how Lance and Keith get together but it's not super duper necessary.   
> Still don't have an editor.   
> Please point out my mistakes.   
> I'll fix them.

I think I've found bliss…

I knew I was happy and I knew I was excited, but right then, in that moment, I found nothing but bliss. This morning I found myself waking up in a bed that wasn't my own and I felt a body next to me. My arms were around the body beside me and I heard faint snoring. I had adjusted to move the blankets so I could see the face of an angel. There he was, my boyfriend, Keith Kogane.

We had been together for a couple months and he was finally warming up to our relationship. Being beside him was enough to make my heart do barrel rolls in my chest. I was smiling as I brushed his messy bangs from his face. These were the messy bangs I'd only seen in morning bed head photos that he sent me occasionally and now I was touching them. The night before had been the first time he’d stayed the night with me and actually slept. Usually, he’d cuddle me and let me fall asleep before going off and doing his nightly vampire stuff. But he stayed with me the whole night, honestly, that in itself made me happier than anything in the world. 

I was called from my thoughts when I heard him mumble, I listened closer and made out my name a couple times then his grip tightened on my shirt. Before I knew it, he was panicking. I patted his face lightly and shook him gently to get him up. His eyes sprung open and the tears started to roll down his face. I could feel my heart breaking at the sight. “Mi amor, what's wrong… please calm down. Please please.” He got like this sometimes. He would grow scared or hesitant because of his nightmares, most of them involving our situation. He’s a vampire and I’m not, but we decided to try and make this work and I had no intention of letting it fall apart. Not then or ever. The tough part came when he didn't know what to do or how to ask for help. He’d rather go sulk alone than bother someone with his problems, but where I was concerned, his problems were my problems. 

That's when he started pulling away from me and he fell from the bed, I saw him put his face in his hands as he went from just crying to sobbing. “I'm sorry Lance, I'm so so so sorry,” he told me. He went to scurry from the room and I followed after him, into the upstairs hall, and caught up quickly grabbing his hand.

“Hey now beautiful… you wanna talk it out? You have a nightmare? It's alright, nothing's wrong.” 

He looked me dead in the eyes while tears still filled his, “I think we need to break up.” That was a shot to the heart. 

“Keith, what?”

“I'm sorry, please leave.”

“Keith no, you have to explain, please? You're joking right? Wh-what did I do? Mi amor I-”

“Lance! Get out! Go! I'm sorry but you have to go!” He was yelling at me. Not the playful yelling like when I would say something a little embarrassing, but this was full of emotion. This was raw; this wasn't thought through; this was exactly what he felt was right in the moment and I knew it. The catch to that was, Keith’s raw emotions usually aren't selfish. He usually is trying to protect someone. I thought, that someone right then, was me.

“I'm not going anywhere, not until I get an explanation. You have to give me a good reason to go,” he probably thought I was stubborn, but this time I just wanted to save him from himself.

“Get out! This is my house you asshole! Go!” He shoved me, and I fell… down a flight of steps.

\------

I woke up in the hospital. No Keith, but Hunk and Shiro sat on either side of my hospital bed. I sat up and my entire world was spinning. Everything hurt. Hunk tried to ease me back down onto the bed saying something about me straining myself, but most of what he said didn’t register completely. My mind was too focused on what happened before I lost consciousness. I was somewhere between pissed and devastated; I didn’t know what to do. I could feel the tears well in my eyes as I tried to make sense of what happened in the time I had been knocked out. “Where’s…. Keith?” I had to speak slow so I could keep the tears at bay, with my throat tight and my hands beginning to shake, I waited for an answer, which came from Hunk.

“He said that he didn’t deserve to be here with you… He wouldn’t say anymore. What happened. Please lay back down Lance…”

“That fucker broke up with me and pushed me down the steps!” I couldn’t help how angry I was. I felt so betrayed. Everything felt like it was going so well and he up and does this. Then he won’t even stay in the hospital with me long enough to say goodbye. What kind of person did I fall for! “I don’t care if he deserves it or not! I want him here! Now!” Before I knew it I was climbing from the bed, stumbling. Shiro had to physically pick me up and nearly restrain me. If anyone knew Keith better than I did it was Shiro and he looked just as shocked as I did angry.

“He what? What happened Lance? Why did he break up with you?” Shiro spoke in disbelief, almost like I’d done something wrong. None of this was my fault I didn’t do a damn thing.

“I don’t know! I don’t know! He woke up from a nightmare and kept trying to run away from me! Then said we should break up, I wouldn’t leave without an explanation and he shoved me then I fell and I was out cold! I just woke up here to him not caring enough about me to even show up!” By the time I was done I was screaming and sobbing. Physically I was hurting, but the emotional felt so much worse. I didn’t know how quickly I could lose him. I didn’t know how bad losing him would be until it had seemingly happened. The nurses came in and essentially kicked Shiro and Hunk out because I was unstable or something. I just sobbed myself back to sleep after that. 

\---------------

By the time I woke up again, it was the dead of night. There was just one body in the room this time. He was awake playing on his phone like nothing was wrong. I could have killed him. Keith Kogane, you sack of shit. I stayed still as I could, watching the nonchalant look on his illuminated face. Eventually his eyes made their way to me and I jumped, tried to close my eyes and fake sleeping. I didn’t have the energy to fight him this time. My heart hurt too bad. I couldn’t take it. 

“Lance…” I stayed silent and still, “I know you’re awake. Will you hear me out?”

“I don’t know. Listening to someone who broke up with me and almost killed me doesn’t seem too bright. Why’d they even let a monster like you in here?” I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth. I knew how Keith felt about being inhuman. He already thought he was a monster and the last person he needed to hear that from was me. I expected him to play the offensive, but he already accepted defeat. Even though I’d covered my face with the blanket, I could tell how hurt and beat down he was. Most of all, I could tell he was sorry. 

“This is why we should go separate ways… I’ll just keep hurting you…”

“You’ve never done this before, why now?” I could feel the anger and sadness rise in me again, “what made you say we should break up?”

“A nightmare… I really hurt you… We had a fight and I hurt you so bad that I didn’t think you would wake up, but when you did you were scared of me… I wanted to end this before that could become any kind of reality, but then this morning, I pushed you and you fell and you didn’t move. I thought I killed you Lance,” he was breaking down all over again. I was pissed but I couldn’t yell at him anymore. As I initially thought, he broke up with me to protect me and I wouldn’t let him. I didn’t know what to tell him. This wasn’t okay. This situation wasn’t okay. He couldn’t push me around like that, but I knew this was an accident. He was actively trying to keep me out of harm's way, but I wouldn’t let him protect me. 

“Keith, this isn’t okay… This situation isn’t okay-”

“I know! That’s why I have to leave y-”

“No! That’s not what it means and I’m not going to let you run away from me! You don’t want to leave me; you’re just scared right? You don’t want to hurt me right? Well let me tell you my body doesn’t hurt near as much as my heart does! We’re suppose to make this work! It’s gonna work! I know you said we could try this relationship, but I…. I need this to work. I can’t lose you because you’re run away before we even really get started!” I was panting by the time I’d finished yelling and he was just staring at me, “Say something you blood sucking doof! Hug me, or kiss me, fuck it, bite me, do something and show me we aren’t done!” I could feel the panic rise in me. What if he does really run away from me? If he runs I know I’ll never see him again. 

Then in a flash my worries melted away. His arms were around me and he was apologizing. “Lance, I don’t want to hurt you, but I know I couldn’t run from you for long. You’re one of the few people who have ever wanted to stand by me like you do. I don’t know why you’d risk so much to be with me but…. But thank you and I’m so sorry I pushed you. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it. I should have explained… You’ll still be my boyfriend right? Even though I don’t deserve you.”

All the weight on my shoulders felt like it had dissipated as he spoke. Even though he hurt me, all I wanted was that apology and that little bit of understanding. That was alone was enough to put a smile on my face. I let the mood lighten the best I could as I hugged him, “ya know, I think you owe me a really solid cuddle session. Fair?”

He gave me a full fledged smile and laid in the bed after helping me adjust where he held me clear through morning. Then for the second time I woke up to my angel’s beautiful face, and after that unfortunate series of events, I found bliss again.


End file.
